


Zum Glück kein Seepferdchen

by SessyFuchs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SessyFuchs/pseuds/SessyFuchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joeys innerer Monolog über ein schwarzes Loch Namens Kaiba, der am Ende doch zum Glück kein Seepferdchen ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zum Glück kein Seepferdchen

Ich hätte nie etwas mit Kaiba anfangen sollen.

Nein, Streich das. Ich hätte nie auch nur in seine Nähe kommen dürfen, denn Mr. Ich-bin-viel-cooler-als alle-anderen ist wie ein schwarzes Loch. Sobald man sich ihm auf eine bestimmte Entfernung nähert wird man immer näher angezogen, bis man irgendwann aufgesaugt wird und nichts mehr von einem übrig bleibt.

Und wie ein schwarzes Loch wird auch Kaiba immer größer, je mehr er von mir verschlingt.

_________________________________________

Angefangen hat alles ganz harmlos. Er war in meiner Klasse und ich habe mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht als "Na klasse, irgend so ein reicher Pimpel." Dann habe ich mich mit Yugi "Sunshine" Muto angefreundet. Das war glaube ich mein erster Fehler. Tristan und ich wären alleine nie! nie und nimmer! mit Kaiba in Berührung gekommen. Dazu waren unsere Welten einfach zu verschieden. Doch Yugi ist ein Katalysator. Wann immer etwas undenkbares passiert, passiert es um Yugi herum. Wie sonst kann man erklären, dass ich - Joey Wheeler - plötzlich in einem Drama rund um ein Kartenspiel verwickelt werde? Und ich meine damit nicht nur Drama wie "Oh mist, er hat bessere Karten!" "Warum kann ich ihn nicht besiegen?" "Ich möchte gerne dieses Turnier gewinnen!" Sondern eher Drama wie in einer dieser Nachmittagsoaps, die Hausfrauen so gerne gucken. Mit Entführungen, Erpressung und einer kranken Schwester.  
Na gut, die Schwester hatte nichts mit Yugi zu tun, immerhin ist Serenity meine Schwester und ich hätte auch so versucht an genug Geld für ihre Operation zu kommen; aber Entführungen und Erpressungen gehörten vor Yugi nicht zu meinem täglichen Leben.  
Und dann noch dieser ganze Zauberkram vonwegen "Ich bin böse und werde deine Seele verbannen!" Jupp, auch nur wegen Yugi.

Ihr wisst nicht was das mit Kaiba zu tun hat?  
Ganz einfach: Kaibas kleiner Bruder wurde von so einem gruseligem Kerl entführt und zwar nicht Horrorfilm-gruselig, sondern Psycho-gruselig. Dann hat dieser Kerl, Pegasus heißt er, auch noch Yugis Großvater entführt, weswegen wir dann bei einem riesigem Turnier mitmachen mussten.  
Okay, eigentlich musste nur Yugi mitmachen, aber ich brauchte halt das Geld für Serenity und außerdem wollte ich Yugi unterstützen bei seiner Rettungsaktion.  
Na egal. Jedenfalls hat es da angefangen und ich bin Kaiba ab diesem Zeitpunkt ständig über den Weg gelaufen. Und ich kann euch sagen, er ist mir gewaltig auf die Eier gegangen!

Aber ich kam eben nicht mehr von ihm los.

Nicht so, wie ihr jetzt vielleicht denkt, nee. Das kam erst viel später. Es war eher so, dass er mir irgendwie total gegen den Strich ging. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn ignorieren sollen, aber es war ungefähr so wie mit einer Fliege, die einem ständig um die Ohren brummt. Man kann sie einfach nicht ignorieren, weil sie einem soooooo auf den Nerv geht und man versucht sie mit der Hand zu verscheuchen und das Gesumme und Gebrumme wird nur noch nerviger und wenn man weg geht folgt sie einem aus unerklärlichen Gründen.

Ein weiteres Tunier, und mehr komischer Hokus-Pokus ägyptischer Art und mehr Kaiba. Immer und immer mehr Kaiba. Und immer und immer mehr Reibereien zwischen mir und diesem arroganten Eisklotz. Wann immer wir uns über den Weg liefen, gerieten wir aneinander und die Funken flogen. Dann wurde Kaibas Bruder ein weiteres Mal entführt und wir gerieten in ein riesiges Virtuelle-Realität-Spiel und in Gefahr unsere Körper an einen Haufen alter Säcke zu verlieren.

Urgs, das klang jetzt selbst für mich zu gruselig. Pervers-gruselig.

Aber jedenfalls kam ich nicht mehr von Kaiba los. Je mehr ich über ihn, seine Vergangenheit, seine Familie lernte, desto mehr zog er mich in seinen Bann. Ich konnte seine Arroganz noch so sehr hassen, irgendwie konnte ich ihn auch verstehen. Und je mehr ich ihn verstand, umso weniger Gründe fand ich um ihn weiter zu hassen. So wurde aus Gleichgültigkeit Hass, aus Hass Verständnis, aus Verständnis Akzeptanz und aus Akzeptanz... naja, sowas wie Freundschaft?

Obwohl Freundschaft nicht das richtige Wort dafür ist. Irgendwie haben wir die Freundschaftsphase übersprungen. Es gab wohl einfach zu viel freie Energie zwischen uns und plötzlich waren die Funken, die flogen, von anderer Art.  
Von sexueller Art.

Was mich zurück zu dem Schwarzen Loch namens Kaiba bringt.  
Nach allem, was ich schon mit Yugi erlebt habe, hätte es mich eigentlich nicht überraschen sollen.  
Ich hätte es wissen müssen.  
Ich hätte es voraus ahnen können.

Altägyptischer Hokus-Pokus?  
Hochmoderne Technologien?  
Was auch immer dieses Orichalcos Zeug war?

Ich dachte, das wenigstens diese Sache in meinem Leben total ungefährlich und normal verlaufen würde. Soweit jedenfalls, wie Sex mit Kaiba ungefährlich und normal sein kann.

Aber jetzt bin ich hier; mitten in der Nacht auf der Suche nach einem geöffneten Laden der Mango-Erdbeereis führt. Weil Kaiba mich um zwei Uhr morgens aus dem Bett klingelt, weil er gerade Lust auf Mango-Erdbeereis hat.  
Und er kann ja auch nicht einen seiner Millionen Angestellten schicken... Er will unbedingt, dass ich es ihm bringe.  
Zugegeben, ich bin nicht unschuldig daran, weswegen er jetzt plötzlich Mango-Erdbeereis will. Und Gestern dieses Nutella-Essiggurken Brot mit Pfeffer verdrückt hat. Und er nicht mehr aus dem Haus geht, weil er sich hässlich fühlt.  
Aber wer hätte denn auch ahnen können, dass Kaiba schwanger werden kann?!  
Ich jedenfalls nicht! Er ist ein Kerl, verdammt noch mal. Uns fehlen da besondere Organe um das möglich zu machen!  
Doch den Beweis habe ich in meinem Geldbeutel. Ein zusammengefaltetes Ultraschallfoto. Ich war dabei als es gemacht wurde, da kann also nix geschummelt worden sein. Ich habe dieses verdammte Gerät an mir selbst ausprobiert!  
Oh Scheiße.

Mir tut das Kind jetzt schon leid. Wenn Kaiba und ich es zusammen aufziehen, kann das nur furchtbar werden. Zugegeben, Kabia hat Mokuba aufgezogen und der Kleine ist echt was geworden (und um einiges umgänglicher als Kaiba) aber was sind wir denn für Vorbilder für ein kleines Kind? Ein Baby verdient liebevolle Eltern, die nicht nur ihr Kind, sondern auch einander lieben und da sind wir echt die falschen.  
Wir sind ja noch nicht mal Freunde!

Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, was wir sind. Liebhaber? Nee, zuviel Liebe im Wort. Partner? Dafür müsste Kaiba eingestehen, dass wir in diesem Ding, was wir haben, gleichgestellt sind. Fick Freunde? Kommt der Sache schon näher, nur dass wir eben keine Freunde sind. Gibt es sowas wie Fick Feinde? Obwohl Feind auch wieder nicht wirklich stimmt.  
Arrg! Warum zum Teufel sinniere ich auch über so einen Mist? Ich sollte lieber diesen Laden finden, damit Kaiba mich nicht erdrosselt, wenn ich bei ihm aufkreuze.  
In letzter Zeit war ich viel zu oft seinen Launen ausgesetzt und ich fühle mich matter und erschöpfter mit jedem Tag. Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich das ganze noch aushalten kann. Laut dem Arzt sind es noch drei Monate bis zur Entbindung. Ganze drei Monate, in denen Kaiba meine ganze Energie in sich aufsaugen kann und auch wird...

_________________________________________

 

"Mango-Erdbeereis!"  
Mit einem Ruck fahre ich aus dem Schlaf. Ich brauche einen Moment um mich zu orientieren und mein wild klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Kaiba sitzt mit hochgezogenen Brauen neben mir auf der Couch und hat einen Arm um mich geschlungen. Der Fernseher läuft.  
"Was zum Geier ist mit dir los, Wheeler?"  
Ich gucke zum Fernseher. Die Dokumentation über Meereslebewesen ist vorbei und es läuft ein alter schwarz-weiß Film.  
Erleichtert kuschel ich mich zurück in Kaibas Arme.

"Zum Glück bist du kein Seepferdchen."

**Author's Note:**

> Freundin A: "Wusstet ihr, dass bei Seepferdchen die Männer schwanger werden?"  
> Freundin B: "Echt? Cool!"  
> Freundin C: "Kaiba bedeutet doch Seepferdchen..."
> 
> \- Stille - 
> 
> \- Brüllendes Gelächter - 
> 
> _________________________  
> So entstehen Plotbunnys


End file.
